Cruel World
by s2009602
Summary: A cruel world, in which supposed-good people can do bad things and supposed-bad people are actually not that bad, in which good and bad can not be discriminated easily through narcotic's effect, witnessed a story about fighting and love of four broken people - Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Prim. Drugs, gun fight, dirty affairs involved. Beta reader and reviews welcome. Please be kind ;)


**I have seen a really good drama and wondered what would happen if I swap the characters of Panem's world to that drama. Is this the spirit of a fanfiction writer?**

**So by all my treasures, I would like to swear that I own nothing, not The hunger games or that drama, just a tiny bit changing here or there I wish they would have added in.**

**Please be kind with me and welcome to my cruel world.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd...

The large clock over the girl's head struck midnight. Its sound cut into her shaken voice along with the cold wind of night. She shivered and left the song unfinished. … _both be free. __Today is over, and nothing as usual. _She thought to herself. Fifteen years had passed and like the moon keeps its promise, the biggest tree in this small park would welcome this slender girl every year exactly at the night when the moon is fullest of the year. And she sang only one song until the clock of the park told her the next day had begun. But unlike the moon hers was not a promise, actually, she asked for a promise but never been replied. She still kept hope and kept coming.

Rrrrr. The girl jumped at the sound of her phone vibrating. Her heart beat like a battle drum when her fingers fumbled in her bag to find her phone. _Maybe finally after all these times... _She could not help but groan at her colleague's name.

"Darius, it's midnight. What the rush?"

"It's Peacekeeper. Someone gave out a tail. Head back now!" Darius nearly shouted at her ears with excitement. Adrenalin rose up inside her veins with the news.

"Roger. I will be there in a minute." She said and already on her heels to her motorbike.

She pull up her worn hunting coat which was oversized, simply because it was not hers but from her deceased father – one of the few things she could keep through orphanage-time and then growing up. Her wavy black hair was quickly braided into one on her back so that she could put on her helmet. She stretched on the motorbike and her badge on her belt showed up a little. Even with her small body, the girl handled the big motorbike with ease and after a few minutes, she was on the highway to city center.

Light of the city glided on her helmet's glass like meteor. She summarized the information related to the short phone call she had just received inside her head while dodging through the line of cars.

_Peacekeeper as he called himself was the person put a stop to the battle between gangs and brought "peace" to the underworld, by defeating them all and became the kingpin of the sole narcotic ring in this fucked up city. No one knew his (or her?) real identity. _

She remembered she had heard about Peacekeeper even before she entered the police academy. Drugs, loan sharking, adult entertainment establishments , his tentacles reached to all the dirty affairs but of course his biggest business was about drugs. Rumors of his world even told that he had his own factories to cook for this city only. His net acted with strict rules so that a link only knew who he/she worked directly with. And right now, after all the chasing with so many links, they caught his breath.

_Calm down_. She inhaled deeply to stable herself and parked her motorbike in front of the station. This was not the first time her squad received information about his tail and might not the last time they could not catch even his shadow. _Darius __could __always __be __that excited._ She took off the helmet and her ash gray eyes checked her phone again (_still nothing)_ before she ran inside. _Damn, why today? _She could not be sure she would take order well on such a day.

"Katniss Everdeen, special investigation unit!" She reported loudly and raised her ID to the guard. He nod lightly, pushed "Open" button for her and she already stripped her coat while running to her squad's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small alley of other part of the city, a huge man was trying to blend into darkness. He walked with his head down, one hand held his phone tightly, the other hand... It was not there, only a wood stick out of his sleeve.

"A little more, just a little more and I'm done with this." He mumbled, looking back and forth the alley. Though the night was getting colder, his forehead was covered with sweat. He stopped by a door, putting his phone into the pocket. With his only hand, he pulled out a locket out of his collar just to hold it with his eyes shut, as if the locket could take him out of this reality and put him where he wanted. A faraway sirens knocked him back to the small alley and the back door of the building. The man quickly pick on the door and disappeared inside. He didn't know a pair of sharp eyes had followed him since the moments he made a call which he hoped could pull him out of this darkness. The shadow patiently waited for its prey disappeared completely behind the door and then casually walked to the alley. The shadow knew very well where and when and how to finish its prey.

* * *

Katniss opened the car's door and followed Darius's lead to the elevator. This building was a small hotel – entertainment complex. Her squad leader, Boggs would take care of procedure with administrator down stair. That work was simple indeed, due to the hotel's dirty business which police already knew but tend to overlook. What the point of catching a small prey if its mother can rebuild it anywhere else in a blink. So police and the hotel made a little deal. One would overlook and one would keep its business down, not too much exposed. This sudden searching of her squad might stir the deal up a little but that was not her business. Hers was finding out a secret transaction of Peacekeeper's gang with the Mexican. According to some trusted intelligence there would be one taking place in this building.

"Freeze!" Katniss shouted at a naked couple inside the last room of eight floor. She quickly checked the bathroom and drawer. Her ears was getting hotter and hotter through all the naked scenes and worse she just saw in a small hotel's rooms. She could never get comfortable with naked, for God's sake.

"Anything, Kat?" Darius asked behind her. Katniss grunted and walked out of the room. She heard Darius said to the couple, playfully.

"Sorry, dont mind us. Please continue. The hotel will give you extra service later or can you give him right now?"

She glared at him after he shut the door and caught up with her.

"Homes, report!" - Darius talked to the other searching team and winked at her just to receive a punch on his arm.

"Clear. Nothing. Nada." - Homes sounded frustrated in their earphones.

Katniss nearly punched the elevator open, not simply push the button.

"Whose information did you receive? Whose order?" Katniss grumbled at Darius when her squad all gathered before the building, waiting for Boggs to finish working with the manager.

"Director Heavensbee." Darius rub his hair impatiently.

Plutarch Heavensbee – Director of this city's police, made up this special unit just to catch Peacekeeper and clear his ring. He always looked lighthearted but actually serious about this narcotic affair. He also had eyes and ears inside.

"Wrong information, huh?!" Katniss said then mumbled under her breath. "And you stripped me the chance to meet him. Maybe today he finally came." Of course that was a lie to herself.

"What did you say?" Homes stood next to her, asked.

"No..."

BAAAANGGGGGG!

Her mouth hung open with the word. Their parked car was crushed by … a fallen body. No one moved for a mere second due to shocked.

"Call an ambulance! Homes, the roof!" Darius was the first react. People ran around her. The sound of car alarm wailed unstoppable. Katniss took some steps closer to the body. That was a huge man. He lost his left arm and a wood stick had fallen from his sleeve, lay on the ground with the car glass fragments. A locket opened on his chest, inside was his woman's photo. Katniss's heart skipped a beat when she took a clear view on the dead man.

"Everdeen, what's wrong?" Darius stepped to her side.

"Chaff!" She breathed the name of the fallen man. Darius's eyes widened.

One shadow moved quickly from the rooftop and slid inside a vacant room before the polices had time to run up there. He watched the scenes from the window silently and took a quick glance to the city night view. Pulling straight his black suit and tie, the shadow spoke softly into his phone – an old folded model.

"It's been taken care of."


End file.
